


Diamond Era

by Phantomzoom98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, F/F, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Poetry, Pregnancy, Scissoring, Shattering - Freeform, gem stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomzoom98/pseuds/Phantomzoom98
Summary: Here is a bunch of one-shots I thought of. I'd rather not waste them in a book and have you guys read them!





	1. Shattered.....Gone.....

Shattered….gone…

As the dust cleared, Blue Diamond opened her eyes. There was rubble everywhere, the remnants of Yellow Diamond’s temple. Her lover’s temple, where the throne of her would be. Blue looked in her hand, still, she had Steven and Connie there. They were safe and sound with the Crystal Gems. But Yellow wasn’t there.

Blue started to remember what happened before she fell. Realizing that she must have hit her head on the way down. Blue, Steven, and Connie went to Yellow’s temple to rescue the bubbled Crystal Gems. Only to be greeted by Yellow, her eyes completely white like White Diamond’s. No longer were her beautiful eyes golden. Yellow had demanded to Blue to know what she was doing, in White’s booming yet cold voice. She demanded that Blue take Steven and Connie back to the tower, but Blue refused. When Yellow tried to take them away, Blue grabbed her, trying to get her to realize this was wrong. But Yellow was so stubborn, or White was so stubborn. They fought, grabbing at each other and energy balls flying in each direction. Steven and Connie had to bubble to keep safe after they got the gems of the Crystal Gems. Angered that Blue Diamond dare attack another Diamond, even a mind-controlled one, Yellow Diamond pushed Blue Diamond into the wall. Unable to withstand the weight of two enormous gems, it collapsed sending them down into a bridge below. Blue landing on her back with a ghastly smack. It hurt, but she was still determined to help Yellow. To bring back her paramour from the darkness that took her over. Yellow landed right above her, her cold eyes looking directly into Blue’s.

Blue spoke, her voice hoarse from falling, “Ye-Yellow, I know you are there. Please come back to me…”

Yellow answered, “My sweet Moonbeam, your beautiful Sunlight is gone. Oh, how she failed when it came to you, her only weakness. You see, I have made her perfect, no emotions or care to cloud her judgment.”

“No…You’ve ruined her! You…You are the reason Pink left!”

“No, my Moonbeam. Pink failed, just like you now.”

“No! You are failing!” and Blue kicked Yellow in the stomach, sending her across the bridge.

Yellow staggered up in a puppet like manner and said, “You still protect her Blue and for that, you will be punished!”

Blue grabbed Steven’s bubble, protecting it as Yellow ran towards her. Yellow’s arms, outstretched, grasped Blue’s throat and choked her. Blue Diamond fell again, unable to take Yellow Diamond’s weight on top of her.

Barely able to speak, Blue said, “Y-Yellow…”

“Be quiet you vile gem!”

Then she heard it, cracking. Blue realized what was happening. The bridge couldn’t handle the weight of both of them after the impact. It was going to collapse. With little power she had as Yellow continued to choke her, Blue brought Steven’s bubble closer to her chest. She prepared herself for the fall. The cracking continued until she felt the bridge underneath her disintegrate, sending her and Yellow down into the chasm below. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see her beloved or what was left of her hurt. Blue fell into a few more bridges, hitting her head a few times and knocking her out. She didn’t know how long she was unconscious.

“Steven, are you alright?”

“Yes, Blue, Connie and I are fine.”

“Good. Have you seen Yellow?” Blue asked concerned.

“No, the last time I saw her was when we were falling.”

Blue got up and put the bubble down. “Steven, stay here with your friend. I need to find Yellow…”

Blue started to look for Yellow, turning over rocks and moving parts of the bridges they fell through. Any sign of Yellow anywhere. It wasn’t long before she found it. Under a large part of the bridge they broke, was her gem. It wasn’t cracked but it wasn’t whole. It was shattered…pieces of the gem of her lover strewn all over.

Blue fell to her knees, her eyes burning with hatred and sadness, “No…not Yellow, why White?! Why did you take her away from me!?”

Blue reached down and tried to pick up the shards but it hurt. Every time she picked one up it felt like torture, another stab in her non- existent heart. She lost her other half, she would never have any warmth in her spectrum again.

“S-Steven…come here…” Blue said with her voice breaking.

“I’m coming Blue.”

Steven rolled his bubble towards Blue Diamond. He stopped in his tracks once he saw what was in Blue’s hands. The shards of Yellow Diamond.

“I-Is that Yellow?” he said shakenly.

“Yes…”

“Blue, are you okay?”

“No… I am not…I want to make her suffer, Steven…”

“Wait Blue! There must be a way to do this without that!”

“After she killed my beloved, she deserves the same fate. Come, Steven, let’s go.”

Blue started to walk out of the chasm, Yellow’s shards safe in a blue bubble. Steven followed behind her. Both of them, trekking back to White’s head to face her again. This time with no mercy at all. 


	2. Waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth’s Fic- Based on a picture of human Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Pink Diamond   
> The names, art, and idea go to this Tumblr: https://ruthfigueroa19.tumblr.com!

Blue Diamond- Bleu Adamas

Pink Diamond- Pembe Adamas

Yellow Diamond- Marigold Adamas

White Diamond- Whiz Adamas

 

The lullaby is “Somewhere over the Rainbow” by Judy Garland.

 

It was pouring rain outside with thunder heard in the distance. Bleu had finally got Pembe to fall asleep. The weather was keeping her awake but Bleu suspected it was something else. She missed Marigold. So did Bleu, of course, but they couldn’t bring her home any faster. Marigold was stuck at work late and Bleu told her to take it slow when driving home. Bleu turned over to look at the clock, it said 10:30 pm. She was slightly annoyed at this since it was her mother in law that caused Marigold to stay late. Turning back over, she winced in pain. Still, even after having Pembe more than six weeks ago, she was still sore. She didn’t dare wear something over her stomach. Just to cover herself, she wore only a nursing bra and loose fitting pants. Pembe was still fast asleep, her small chest rising and falling as she breathed. She was at peace, not a care in the world mattered to her. She was free, not having to worry about anything her parents had to. Bleu smiled, loving watching her daughter sleep. Slowly, she started to touch Pembe’s hair, feeling how soft it was. She had her hair, one of many things Marigold loved about Bleu. As if by call, the front door of the house opened. Marigold was finally home. Bleu heard her wife muttering to herself and slamming the door shut in anger. Loud enough that Pembe was woken up out of her peaceful slumber. Pembe started to whimper and cry until she was fully screaming. Bleu frowned, upset that Pembe was crying. She sat up in the bed and picked Pembe up.

Bleu said, “Shh-shh, my little one, there is nothing to worry about. Its just Mommy coming home.” 

Pembe continued to cry, so Bleu started to rock her in her arms which didn’t work at all. She heard Marigold walking up the stairs to their bedroom, her walking sounded slow and tired. Marigold slowly opened the door, seeing Bleu and Pembe. She smiled, knowing that she was with the ones she loved.

Marigold said, “Did I wake her up, Bleu?”

“Yes, but its alright my dear. She really hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep. I think she misses you.”

“I’m sorry, Bleu. Whiz kept me at the office today to do paperwork or should I say the paperwork she’s too lazy to do.”

“It’s alright my love. I do think she does overwork you sometimes.”

“I know, we have a company merging into ours and she’s doing absolutely nothing. I feel like my mind is going to shatter from this.”

“You won’t, you are strong and you have me and Pembe.”

Marigold smiled again and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Bleu and Pembe.

“Mind if I try getting her to stop crying, Bleu?”

“You don’t need to ask me to hold your own daughter, Marigold.”

“But you’re the one holding her right now, it didn’t feel right for me to just grab her out of your arms.”

Bleu giggled, thinking about how Marigold treated her like a god. She slowly gave Pembe to Marigold, making sure her grasp on their daughter was secure. As soon as Pembe was in Marigold’s arms, her crying was reduced to soft whimpers. She realized that her mother was back home, safe with her. Marigold calmly got up, making sure she didn’t move too quickly to jerk Pembe awake again. She started to slowly rock her daughter back to sleep. Humming a tune that Bleu remembered.

“Why don’t you sing her a lullaby, Marigold? I think it would help.”

“You really want to hear my awful voice?”

“It’s not awful, trust me.”

Marigold sighed and said, “Alright, my love.”

_“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,_  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far,  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me  
Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,  
Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly,  
Beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can't I?”

Marigold finished singing on a beautiful note, her voice as beautiful as ever. Pembe was fast asleep in her arms. Again at peace with the world. Marigold looked at her daughter as tears fell from her eyes.

“She really is beautiful, isn’t she, Bleu?”

“Yes, just like you, my beloved.”

“No, Bleu, she’s as beautiful as you.”

Marigold walked over to where Bleu was sitting, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. Only lasting a few seconds as Marigold gave Pembe to Bleu. After Pembe was securely in Bleu’s arms, Marigold went over into their bathroom and changed into her pj’s. It was only a pair of shorts and a loose fitting tank top. She returned to see Bleu laying back down on the bed, Pembe laying beside her. Bleu was laying down on her pillow, her arm under it with her hand resting on her head. Her other hand holding Pembe’s hand as she slept. Marigold walked over to the bed and sat down. Taking out her phone, she checked it for message. Nothing had come up so she put it down. Slowly, she laid down next to Bleu, wrapping her arms her stomach. Bleu winced again, she really hated being this way.

“Easy Marigold, I am still sore there.”

“I know, you know you looked beautiful with Pembe just now.”

“So did you when you were singing to her. I love you, Marigold.”

“I love you, too, Bleu.”

Marigold reached for the light and turned it off. She moved closer to Bleu, pulling the blanket over them as Bleu covered Pembe with a smaller one. They both peacefully fell asleep, just like Pembe. Without a care in the world…

 

 


	3. Mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister’s Fic.- based on a picture of my brother in law and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to leave a little message to my sister, brother in law, and my niece. I love all of you and you mean the world to me!

Yellow Diamond- Aurelia Adamas

Blue Diamond- Livia Adamas

Pink Diamond (not born yet)- Rosa Adamas

White Diamond- Rina Adamas (Yellow’s Mother)

Purple Diamond (OC)- Indigo Diamante (Blue’s sister)

Black Diamond (OC)- Ciara Diamante (Blue’s mother)

 

Mother’s Love 

“Thank you for spending time with me Indigo.” Livia said as she sat down on the couch.

“Livia, you know I love spending time with you. You know that you won’t have a lot of time to spend with me after Rosa is born.” Indigo said as she sat down next to her sister.

Livia laughed and caressed her swollen stomach, “I’ve asked you to come over the last two weeks.”

“I know, I know, I have been busy with school. You know that I am graduated in one more semester, right?”

“Yes, and you can be my certified baby sitter after that.”

“What!? No, Livia, I am going to law school. Away from here, away from mom, away from the family, away from-” Indigo stopped talking.

“Away from me…” Livia sighed.

“I don’t want to leave you, Livia, but I want to go to a good school for the program I want.”

“I know, Indigo, but I want you to have a beautiful relationship with Rosa.”

“Trust me, I will. She will be born before I graduate, remember?”

“And she’ll be at your graduation too, with mom and Aurelia.”

“Speaking of Aurelia, where is she? I thought she’d be home by now?”

“Ugh, Rina has her working late again. It seems like she is doing this more and more.”

“Do you want mom to talk to her?”

“Maybe, I know Ciara and Rina get along.”

“So how much longer till she is born?”

“4 more months, I am pretty much at the halfway mark.”

Indigo started to respond but was interrupted by the door being slammed in anger. Aurelia was home from work and she didn’t sound like she was in a good mood. Rina must have upset her in some way or worked her too hard. She left her briefcase and folders from work in the foyer, leaving her work mentality with it. She was growling something in anger, along the lines of Rina and work and the baby.

“Aurelia, we are in the living room on the couch.”

“We? Who is here, Livia?”

“Indigo is here, my beloved. I picked her up from my mother’s house.”

Aurelia walked into the living room, her body still tense and stressed. She smiled at Livia and Indigo. She then walked over to sit next to Livia, putting her arm around Livia’s shoulders.

“So, Indigo, how is school?”

“Good, my GPA is up even more this semester. Hopefully, I’ll get into a good law school.”

“I know you will, Indigo. You are Livia’s sister; the smarts are commonality between you two.”

Livia looked at Aurelia and laughed, “Oh stop it, you flatter me too much.”

“It’s just to show you how much I love you.” and Aurelia leaned over to kiss Livia.

“Ew, PDA! I’m going to walk away now and use the bathroom.”

“Alright.” Livia leaned up to kiss Aurelia but something stopped her.

“Livia? Are you alright?” Aurelia asked concerningly.

“Yeah, I’m okay. She’s just moving a lot. She moves a lot when she hears us together it seems.”

Aurelia didn’t answer, she was too engrossed with Rosa’s actions. First, she moved her hand to find where Rosa was. After finding her, she moved her head against Livia’s swollen stomach. Feeling the flutters of her daughter’s movements, Aurelia started to cry. Her tears falling on Livia’s stomach. She looked up Livia, her eyes wet as well.

“Livia, stop. Stop using your powers on me.”

“I’m not, my darling. That’s all you.”

Aurelia sighed and continued to keep her head against Livia’s stomach. Livia slowly started to caress Aurelia’s hair, oblivious that someone was watching them. Then, they heard the sound. _Click_. Aurelia turned her head towards the doorway, seeing Indigo. She was standing there with her Samsung Galaxy Note 9, taking a picture of them.

“I’m sorry, Aurelia. I had to take a picture of you and Livia. It was too good to miss.” Indigo said, slightly nervous.

“It’s alright, Indigo. As long as you send the picture to me.” Livia said, laughing.

“I’ll definitely send it to you, Livia!” and Indigo sent the picture through Facebook Messenger.

Livia’s iPhone 7 lit up and she said “I got the picture.”

“Good, anyways, Mom is coming to pick me up. Sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

“It’s alright, Indigo. Tell mom I said hello.”

“I will, I love you guys.”

“I love you too.” Aurelia and Livia said in unison.

Indigo picked up her bag and left the house. Leaving Livia and Aurelia alone. Aurelia continued to rest her head against her wife’s stomach.

“Are you going to stay down there all night?”

“Maybe, I missed all day with you two.”

“Did you miss Indigo too?”

“Yes, I wish she was able to see us more. She’s like an actual little sister to me, not my sister in law.”

Aurelia started to get up. She sat back down on the couch and put her arm around Livia’s shoulders again. She was content with her day now. After having a long day at work, she just wanted to spend time with Livia. To relax and keep her mind off of what Rina had her doing. Rina told her that she would be working more even though Rosa was due in four months.

“Do you want me to massage your back, my love?” Livia asked.

“I should be massaging you. Aren’t you sore?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’d rather cuddle with you than get a massage from you.”

“Alright then.”

Aurelia got up off of the couch and stood in front of Livia, her arms outstretched. Grabbing onto Aurelia’s arms, Livia was lifted off of the couch. Not stopping there, Aurelia lifted Livia up bridal style and walked to their bedroom. She closed the door with her foot and her leg, cutting them off from the outside world.

 


	4. Nape of the Neck Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend who loves the nape of the neck touch!

Nape of the Neck Prompt

*This is an NSFW chapter!*

Another report came into Yellow Diamond’s screen. Just as bad as the last one. She was starting to regret even colonizing this planet. The kindergarten made for topazes to be produced had collapsed and half of the gems being incubated there were destroyed. The area was stable though, according to the Peridots she had sent there. Now she was doubting their reports, contemplating shattering them as well. Yellow Diamond was so deep in thought that she didn’t even hear the door to her control room opening. She didn’t notice the sound of feet moving across the floor. It wasn’t until the screen in front of her disappeared, a blue hand remained behind it. Annoyed and stressed, she tried to pull the screen back up, but a pair of blue hands stopped her.

Yellow Diamond said, “Blue, I don’t have time for this.”

Blue Diamond said, “Oh really? I guess you didn’t have time to meet me on Zoloth 2?”

“Wait, What? What are you talking about, Blue?”

Blue scoffed and put her hand on the back of Yellow’s throne, leaning in, she said, “You don’t remember?”

“N-no, Blue, I don’t.”

“Hm, let me remind you then,” Blue said as she reached her hand behind Yellow’s neck.

“Blue…don't…”

Blue pulled at the hair at the nape of Yellow’s neck, slowly she slid onto Yellow’s lap. By instinct, Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue’s waist. Blue made sure that Yellow was looking into her eyes.

“You were supposed to meet me on that planet. To discuss what gems would be best to be planted there.”

“Blue, I-I-” but Yellow couldn’t finish her sentence as Blue pulled her hair again.

“Sorry isn’t going to work this time Yellow.”

Yellow’s mouth suddenly went dry. Blue started to stroke Yellow’s face tenderly, still holding onto the other Diamond’s neck, so she didn’t move.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, Yellow.”

“Blue…”

Blue looked at Yellow’s face, seeing the regret she felt from missing their meeting. She leaned away from Yellow slightly, still keeping her grip. Moving her head down, she started to kiss Yellow’s gem. Causing the other Diamond to allow a small gasp to escape. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Blue continued to kiss Yellow Diamond. First, on her gem. Then traveling upwards, along her neck, until she reached her mouth. Blue continued to kiss Yellow on the mouth, slowly. Her lips never leaving Yellows'. Oh, Blue made sure she was going to get something out of this. She knew that she wouldn’t be lectured by Yellow for distracting her.

“Blue…” Yellow tried saying as Blue continued to kiss her.

“Yes, Yellow?” Blue said as she moved away.

“Let me show you how sorry I am.”

Yellow phased off her clothes, revealing her small, perky breasts and toned abdomen to her lover. Following suit, Blue did the same thing. Before doing anything, she admired her paramour’s body. Blue was beautiful, there was no one like her ever in the history of Homeworld. Few gems did say that her features were ugly, often calling her overweight or criticizing her on her form. They did not survive. Her chest was substantial and her hips were lovely, Yellow would often admire them in these moments. Yellow wouldn’t be able to please her Diamond if Blue continued to hold her hair.

“Blue?”

“Hm?”

“Could you remove your hand from my hair? It's restricting me from servicing you.”

“Please don’t say you are “servicing” me. It makes me feel like I am a gem ship.”

Yellow laughed as Blue removed her hand from the back of her neck. Quickly, Yellow pulled Blue closer to her.

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up, Blue.”

“No…”

Yellow Diamond slowly started to kiss Blue Diamond as she did before. Instead of kissing Blue’s gem, she started to massage her breasts. A moan escaped Blue’s lips, it was hard for her to keep her mouth shut. Leaning closer into Blue’s cleavage, Yellow started to kiss Blue’s gem. It was glowing, bright and blue. Yellow started to make her way up to Blue’s chest, leaving kisses along her chest. Using her disabling powers, she left intensely blue hickies all over. When she got to Blue’s lips, she wasted no time gaining entrance into her lover’s mouth. After a few minutes of play, Blue couldn’t take it anymore.

Her mouth still connected with Yellow’s, she said, “Enough with the playfulness Yellow, you need to please me.”

“Anything for you, _my Diamond_.”

Yellow continued to kiss Blue but she started rubbing herself against her. Creating friction between them. Blue started to grab at Yellow’s neck and shoulders, leaving scratch marks behind. Leaning forward, Yellow stopped kissing Blue and ventured downwards while still grinding against her. Baring her teeth, Yellow gently latched onto Blue’s nipple, causing Blue to yelp in ecstasy. It wasn’t long before Yellow had overstimulated Blue. Blue releasing herself all over her lover. It was a mess after they were done. Blue looked satisfied with herself, knowing that she was the only one that could undo the great luminous Yellow Diamond. She didn’t flaunt that to other gems, especially White Diamond. 

“Am I forgiven now, Yellow?”

“Yes, you are, Yellow. Try not to miss another meeting between us.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Blue laughed and got off of  Yellow’s throne. Phasing her clothes back on, she said goodbye to Yellow. Leaving her in her throne room, bare naked and so satisfied. Not caring about her failing colony anymore.


	5. Bellow Diamond Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some poetry I wrote in my free time about the Diamonds! I promise I will add some more stories soon on here and on my main fic!

Blue and Yellow Haiku 

Her eyes are wet. 

Always in an upset state. 

Tears gradually fall.

Love may fix this pain. 

But she is too deep to care. 

She is all alone. 

I must find her soon. 

Before the shatter occurs. 

I must not lose Blue. 

 

Love me like you do, always Blue by PhantomAuthority98, written in the view of Yellow Diamond 

The way you touch my face. 

I always wait for your embrace. 

It has been too long since I have seen your smile. 

I should have never taken this lifestyle. 

I have been away for too long, my love. 

You are something that the stars sent from above. 

I know I haven’t been the best, Blue. 

But I hope that now, we can start anew. 

Let me touch your soft hair again. 

Please remove me from this pain. 

Your gem shines brighter than a star. 

Please, I do not wish to observe from afar. 

So love me like you do, Blue. 

From the beginning I knew. 

Touch me like you do, Blue. 

I can only be with you. 

 

Healing 

Her eyes shine through a dark room. 

Forever in a state of gloom.

Always hidden under her dark blue cloak. 

Even the slightest memory will provoke. 

The stream continues down her face. 

She longs for that embrace. 

The one in Pink is no more. 

Who is she to call for?

The one in Gold answers her call. 

Her tears begin to stop their fall. 

The Gold one presses her into their chest. 

Her mind becomes less depressed. 

For, the Golden one comforts her more. 

The Golden eyes she falls. 

She loves the Golden one.

Yet, her love for the Pink one isn’t done

It has been a horrible ordeal. 

Will the Blue one ever heal?

  
  



End file.
